Surgery for obesity (i.e., bariatric surgery) is now the 2nd most common abdominal procedure performed in the United State. Preparing the next generation of scientists to tackle the most pressing scientific questions in obesity surgery is essential. This T32 grant, Obesity Surgery Scientist Training Program will integrate all aspects of bariatric surgery research at the University of Michigan - from bench to beside, and practice to policy- allowing us to address fundamental questions in a multidisciplinary way. This program will improve obesity surgery research by integrating these various scientific disciplines in order to produce significant cross- fertilization among scientists, clinicians and health servic investigators on this critical topic. Enhanced training will increase the number of investigators using sophisticated approaches to these large-scale problems associated with using surgical approaches to treat obesity and related co-morbidities. The University of Michigan is in a unique position to create a post-doctoral T32 training program in obesity surgery that includes both basic mechanistic science and clinical outcomes research. In additional to our existing strengths in the basic science of obesity and metabolism, we believe several recent recruits to the University of Michigan have helped us achieve an unprecedented critical mass of scientists focusing on the science of obesity surgery. These include three basic scientists: Randy Seeley, PhD, Darleen Sandoval, PhD, and Robert O'Rourke, MD. The University of Michigan is a national center of excellence in bariatric health services research with a robust profile of work funded by NIH, AHRQ, and PCORI. Justin B. Dimick, MD, MPH leads this initiative as the Director of the Center for Healthcare Outcomes & Policy, which is home to the Michigan Bariatric Surgery Collaborative (MBSC), a statewide clinical registry and quality improvement program. There are numerous scientific training programs that focus on obesity and metabolism. However, there are no programs specifically dedicated to preparing scientists and surgeon-scientists for a career dedicated to studying obesity surgery. Although this proposal will train both surgeon-scientists and non-surgeon scientists (i.e., PhDs and non-surgery clinician scientists), there is an acute need for more surgeon scientists in this field. It is important to hve scientifically trained surgeons who can ask important questions and conduct meaningful research. Specifically, more obesity surgery scientists are needed for the following: Provide more intellectual horsepower and research creativity; Provide the specialty-specific clinical expertise to steer research; To establish thought leaders who can ultimately effect change within bariatric surgery.